Following The Green Light
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: One shot. Une déesse s'ennuie et jette un oeil à l'âme d'un kappa, Gojyo pense, Hakkai dort. Bavardage nocturne. Après la mort de Chin Yiso.


Disclaimer : les personnages de Saiyuki ne sont pas à moi (à mon plus grand désarroi, et leur plus grand soulagement ) et écrire des fics ne se fait certes pas à but lucratif. Mais c'est fichtrement récréatif, par contre ! 

**Auteur : SeaGull**

**2004 **

**résumé : **Une déesse s'ennuie et jette un œil à l'âme d'un kappa, Gojyo pense, Hakkai dort. Avant un bavardage nocturne. Après la mort de Chin-Yiso.

**Reviewers' corner **: merci pour les feedbacks, à **Nighty Sha** pour « _l'éveil d'une âme _» (j'ai bien peur que Kanzeon ne te plaise pas plus ici, désolée ^^ ), **Shunrei** et **Gabrielle** pour « _fractions de secondes _»…

**avertissement : possibles (ou certaines) connotations yaoïsantes légères. ^^**

A/N : remerciements de tout cœur à Flojirô pour le relecturage attentif et m'avoir renvoyé ma tête de goéland à travers l'écran l'autre soir… (Je vous garantis que cette phrase veut dire quelque chose ^^)

« Follow the green light… » 

****

****

**(quelques heures plus tôt…) **

****

**Kanzeon Bosatsu** s'ennuyait… Et n'importe qui la connaissant pourrait vous dire que ce n'était pas une bonne chose d'être quelqu'un à qui elle porte de l'intérêt, dans ces cas-là. Même quand les choses étaient déjà compliquées (comme si être confronté à un psychopathe comme Chin-Yiso n'était pas assez pour laisser n'importe qui sur les rotules !), elle adorait _vraiment_ beaucoup ajouter son propre grain de sel aux évènements. 

Et dans son merveilleux Paradis, trois âmes et un jeune _itan_ lui manquaient terriblement. Aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de rendre visite à _son_ marshal et _son_ général, et pourquoi pas jouer avec les mortels qu'ils étaient devenus. Par dessus tout, elle voulait savoir si elle avait eu raison de les réunir à nouveau. Pendant que l'ancien Kenren _taishou_ était à terre, elle décida de jeter un oeil sur les replis de son âme et d'attendre le visiteur qui n'allait pas manquer de venir lors du processus de guérison…

*******

Bien qu'il reste encore quelques heures avant le coucher du soleil, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour faire étape plus tôt qu'à leur habitude. Un _saru_ affamé à la jambe cassée peut réellement devenir une plaie à l'arrière d'une voiture…

Une quelconque auberge, dans une petite ville on ne peut plus quelconque.

Et deux chambres quelconques pour eux quatre (plus un dragon, bien sûr, mais qui finissait toujours par choisir tout seul où il dormirait, de toute façon…).

Le _hanyou_ croisant le regard du « saint » moine : un accord tacite, tandis que le blond attrapait le _saru_ en se dirigeant vers leurs chambres. Parce qu'ils savaient tous deux que leur chauffeur avait besoin de prendre un repos bien mérité après cette rencontre pénible avec Chin-Yiso (et les macabres souvenirs de son sombre passé), ce qui est tout à fait impossible avec un Goku ronflant dans la même pièce. En d'autres circonstances, Hakkai aurait partagé la chambre de Sanzo. Mais pendant trois ans il avait été le colocataire de Gojyo, et peut-être que cette familiarité serait plus réconfortante pour lui, en ces circonstances particulières. C'était une chose rare, cette compréhension muette entre « monsieur le bonze (quasi)défroqué » et l' _erogappa_…

Hakkai s'était effondré encore complètement habillé sur son lit, et était déjà en train de dormir allongé sur le côté avant même que Gojyo ait eu le temps de poser son sac sur le sol. La main du dormeur formait vaguement un poing près de son visage. Comme pour protéger la nouvelle ligne sombre sur sa paume. 

A l'heure du dîner, le _hanyou_ n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Pour quelques heures, son ami serait comme mort au monde, pensa-t-il avec un soupir. C'est ainsi que l'enfant tabou laissa le _youkai_ aux yeux verts dans la chambre quand le _saru_ (comme toujours mort – quoique, pas tout à fait encore - de faim) passa le prendre pour rejoindre la salle à manger du lieu. Une fois remonté, il se rendit vite compte qu'Hakkai n'avait même pas bougé dans son sommeil, pendant son absence. Pas plus que le petit dragon blanc en qui il avait eu toute confiance pour veiller sur le _youkai_ assoupi, d'ailleurs.

Gojyo s'allongea sur son lit étroit. Il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours avant de dormir : il alluma une dernière cigarette. Il observa le nuage de fumée presque invisible dans l'obscurité de la petite pièce sombre. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, revenant inévitablement sur la journée écoulée. Ça avait été vraiment éprouvant. Il y avait beaucoup à ressasser. Mais il était épuisé aussi, et sur le point de s'endormir. La réflexion pouvait attendre jusqu'au lendemain, quand il s'ennuierait immanquablement comme un rat mort sur le siège arrière de la jeep. Ses yeux se fermaient déjà quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il grommela quelque chose, et la personne derrière le battant choisit d'interpréter ça comme une invite. C'était Sanzo. Un Sanzo avec une _très_ piètre excuse… 

« Un briquet ? Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour m'emprunter un briquet ?» 

Gojyo ne se donna même pas la peine de cacher l'ironie mordante de ses paroles : 

« Et _comment_ tu as allumé _cette_ cigarette ?»

« _Ch'_ ». 

C'était une vieille rengaine. Pour le moine, la réponse typique à n'importe quelle question. Une marque de fabrique, comme le _harisen_, le _shoureiju_ et le _sutra_ (classés selon un pouvoir de destruction croissant, s'il vous plaît !) … 

« Si tu voulais voir si tout allait bien avec Hakkai, t'avais qu'à le dire. Mais ce n'est pas le genre du grand _Sanzo-houshi-sama_, pas vrai ?»

De la colère flasha brièvement dans les yeux clairs du moine qui se détourna immédiatement pour quitter la pièce. 

« Attends ! » Gojyo ne pouvait pas parler trop haut, ne voulant pas réveiller le dormeur. Mais le bonze entendit l'urgence présente dans ce simple mot. Il s'arrêta brusquement, sans se retourner pour autant. 

« Quoi ? », souffla-t-il en réponse. Et pas d'un ton aimable, bien sûr. Mais ce fut assez véhément pour réveiller le petit dragon blanc, qui feula en représailles. Le _kappa_ n'était pas le seul à se sentir protecteur du sommeil de son ancien colocataire, ce soir. 

« Est-ce que tu peux… le… sentir, chaque fois qu'il te guérit ?», articula Gojyo. Il était évident qu'il faisait allusion à leur chauffeur.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? » Sanzo ne comprenait pas où ce genre de conversation pouvait mener. Mais Gojyo essaya encore : 

« Quand il te guérit… Tu peux voir Hakkai… le faire?» 

Sanzo lui jeta un (très) sale œil.

« Je suis dans les vapes la plupart du temps ! Comment je pourrais ?» rétorqua sèchement le moine. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se rappeler ce genre de choses. Chaque guérison était la preuve de ses propres faiblesses. Et si le _kappa_ voulait se moquer de lui, Il allait apprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de…

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! », le rembarra Gojyo, coupant le débat intérieur du bonze, semblant en colère contre lui-même et accablé de ne pas savoir comment expliquer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, comment le mettre en paroles. Ça avait été si étrange… Que s'était-il passé quand Hakkai l'avait guérit ? Parce qu'il était sûr qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ça ne pouvait pas être une hallucination, n'est-ce pas ?

Le _kappa_ était manifestement perdu dans ses pensées. Et Sanzo n'était pas d'humeur à attendre jusqu'à Dieu sait quand que Gojyo se souvienne de quoi il voulait parler. Mais le moine fit le choix de ne pas claquer la porte en partant. Le _hanyou_ n'aurait pas remarqué de toute façon. Il était déjà loin de tout ça… Oui, ça avait vraiment été une drôle de journée… 

*******

**(flashback)**

*Détonation*

_Douleur – goût salé de mon propre sang dans ma bouche – froid _-_ obscurité_

_Et je suis Là. Je n'y vois rien du tout. Pas même moi. Je suis en train de flotter. Comme dans un endroit qui ressemblerait à un entre-deux-mondes. Je sais ça, même si je ne sais pas comment._

Pas de femmes, pas de jeu de cartes, pas de _saru_ à embêter, et PAS DE CIGARETTES : cet endroit était un vrai trou perdu. Il attendit. Il serait même tenté de dire qu'il attendit pendant _TRES_ longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait savoir, aussi. 

Et puis il y eut quelque chose de nouveau. Une Lumière Blanche pure et aveuglante. Comme l'attendant au bout d'un sombre couloir. Enfin, ça ressemblait à un couloir, maintenant. Alors il était en train de mourir ? C'était juste ça ? Quel cliché !

Et derrière lui, seulement les plus profondes des ténèbres. Pas de voie de retour. Pas d'échappatoire. Et de l'autre côté, la Blancheur était si radieuse ! Si claire ! C'est comme ça qu'il sentit l'appel, la promesse de Quiétude… La délicate fragrance des cerisiers en fleurs qui s'en dégageait, comme un avant goût de Paradis. Il savait ce que c'était, comme s'il avait déjà senti ce parfum en un temps très très lointain. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne puisse pas se souvenir ? Pour la première fois, il ressentit le besoin de se rapprocher de la Lumière. Pourquoi pas, après tout…

_Stop_. Il était déjà en train de considérer l'option de partir pour ne jamais plus revenir, là, réalisa-t-il soudain. A nouveau, il regarda par dessus son épaule (enfin pas vraiment, il n'avait plus réellement d'épaule… Ni de consistance…), il se souvint du bruit du coup de feu, la sensation de la balle déchirant sa chair. Si puissamment que le corps qu'il n'était plus en ressentit à nouveau la douleur. La froideur de sa peau glacée lui était presque palpable, maintenant… 

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'était pas si sûr de vouloir retourner là-bas. Parce qu'il avait peur de la souffrance de ce corps. La Lumière, c'était la Paix. Plus de haine, plus de mépris pour ce qu'il était. Plus de douleur. Plus de vains espoirs. Seulement un long sommeil sans rêve. _Mais la Mort !_ Cria cette voix dans sa tête qu'il ne voulait plus écouter. Pourquoi lutter ? A qui pourrait-il manquer ? 

_Et je me sentis partir… Une âme peut-elle saigner ? Peut-être bien. Parce que je pouvais sentir l'écarlate de ma quintessence s'écouler de « moi ». Je vis la substance rouge qui me quittait. J'étais Rouge. Qu'aurais-je pu être d'autre, d'ailleurs, avais-je pensé avec amertume. Le Rouge est ma couleur, après tout. C'est tout ce que je suis pour la plupart des gens, de toute façon … Tout le monde sauf…_

_Vert ?_

Un autre être dans le néant. Une autre couleur. Ça venait du monde réel, de cette vie qu'il était déjà à moitié décidé à abandonner. Il pouvait presque entrevoir le passage ouvert derrière cette nouvelle présence. Vert n'était pas matériel non plus. Vert _était_, c'est tout. Passé son premier sentiment de surprise, Rouge s'était déjà à nouveau retourné pour regarder cette Lumière Blanche. L'attirance devenait plus forte, et une part de lui-même avait déjà disparu dans ce passage, il s'en rendait bien compte… 

Mais apparemment, Vert n'avait aucunement l'intention que cela se passe ainsi. Et Vert était en effet très déterminé, avec sa force tranquille.

Vert le protégea avec douceur. Et le monde des perceptions de Gojyo en bascula du tout au tout. Il n'y avait plus de douleur ici. Seulement l'obscure assurance qu'aussi longtemps que Vert serait là, tout irait bien. Mais ensuite, étrangement, il se rendit compte d'autre chose : tout n'irait pas bien pour Vert, par contre… Ce qu'il avait perdu, la chaude essence verte le remplaçait avec sa propre substance. Et la couleur venant de là devenait une part de lui. Et il en avait désespérément soif. Même si en même temps, il était bien conscient que Vert mettait bien trop de « lui » dans le processus. 

Il aurait du le comprendre bien avant. Hakkai. Hakkai était en train de le guérir.

Bien sûr… Il était venu pour le ramener. La décision était facile maintenant qu'il avait un endroit ou revenir, une place où quelqu'un l'attendait… Gojyo était fin prêt à regagner le cours normal de sa vie. Il était déjà en train de se détourner du Passage Blanc vers l'Ailleurs (quelque puisse être ce lieu, de toute façon, il s'en fichait maintenant).

C'est alors que se manifesta la Voix. Ce n'était pas comme Hakkai ou lui-même. C'était tellement _plus_. Ça n'avait pas de couleur. Cela régnait partout et nulle part. Effrayant et ensorcelant. Ils pouvaient le sentir. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas réellement le concevoir. La Voix était en train de parler, ni masculine ni féminine… 

**« Pourquoi… »**

…

**« Pourquoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle encore.

En réaction, Vert était déjà en train de luire plus fort autour de lui, en une illusion de protection. Gojyo était incapable de déterminer s'il pouvait répondre ou pas. Si même il avait toujours une voix. Ou encore quelle sorte de réponse ce nouveau venu pouvait espérer de lui.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'empêches de partir ? »**, appelait toujours la Voix. 

Ainsi, ça parlait à Hakkai. Le _youkai_ aux yeux verts avait-il enfreint une sorte de loi en venant le chercher jusqu'ici ? C'était la pensée qui avait traversé un Gojyo soudain alarmé…

« Je suis là pour le ramener. » 

Mais Hakkai ne s'exprimait pas de la même façon que l'autre entité. Il s'agissait seulement de pulsations de vert, même si Gojyo se sentait capable de comprendre chaque nuance dans les variations de sa lumière. Il pouvait presque imaginer la voix d'Hakkai au creux de son oreille, en fait.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

Bon sang ! Le vocabulaire de cette Voix était plutôt limité… Mais Vert essaya de répondre, enfin…

« Parce que je le lui doit, et tellement plus encore… Parce que c'est de ma faute s'il est ici… », articula posément Hakkai.

Gojyo se sentit à nouveau glacé. C'est la réponse qui l'avait blessé. Alors c'était tout ce que c'était ? Une question de réciprocité ? De responsabilité ? Et soudain, le Passage Blanc redevint si attrayant... En même temps, comme si elle s'appliquait à énoncer ses propres doutes, la présence désincarnée continua : 

**« C'est donc juste une dette ? C'est pour ça que tu fais ça ? Pour enfin pouvoir te débarrasser de cette dette, pour ne plus avoir à te soucier encore de _lui _****? », **railla la Voix**.**

Cela retint Rouge de partir au moins pour quelques secondes. Parce que Gojyo voulait réellement le savoir. Avait besoin de savoir. Sa route avait pris un tournant étrange depuis qu'il avait croisé celle d'Hakkai. C'était important pour lui de comprendre si son lien avec le _youkai_ n'était bâti que sur de la gratitude, ou sur quelque chose de plus profond comme une réelle amitié. Etrange de penser qu'il lui avait fallu une place hors du temps pour penser un instant à ce qu'était sa propre vie. Cela en aurait surpris plus d'un d'apprendre que lui aussi pouvait connaître des crises existentielles. Il le cachait journellement avec plus d'habilité qu'Hakkai et Sanzo, c'est tout. 

Une autre part de lui, quelque part, se sentait coupable aussi. Comme si questionner les motivations de son compagnon était une sorte de trahison… Pourtant un fort sentiment de soulagement submergea le _hanyou_ lorsque vint la réponse. Parce qu'il la sentit irradier de cette lumière verte qui _était_ Hakkai : le sentiment de méfiance, la colère brûlante…

« Comment osez-vous… », _gronda_ en quelque sorte la lueur. Gojyo sentit la déferlante de puissance dans ce lieu où les masques n'existaient pas. Pendant cette fraction de seconde – qui aurait pu être une éternité, pour ce qu'il en savait – il sentit le pouvoir et la force pure, d'habitude si habilement contenus qu'_était_ Hakkai. Quelque chose de proprement ahurissant. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été capable d'éliminer un millier de _youkai_ même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple humain. Gojyo était capable de voir ce que le _youkai_ aux yeux émeraude tentait si soigneusement de dissimuler à eux tous, avec trois limiters et un sourire. C'était une rare occasion. 

**« Jamais pensé qu'il pourrait vouloir mourir ? Cela doit être difficile de se sentir toujours rejeté, _nee _****? Un enfant Tabou. Il ne devrait même pas exister… »**

La lumière verte vacilla, comme si quelque chose avait porté un coup à l'essence d' Hakkai. « Non. » Juste un _souffle_. Et de nouveau, elle brilla de plus belle.

« Non. », dit encore Vert, _plus fort_. Et Gojyo pouvait presque imaginer ce que serait le sourire sur le visage d'Hakkai. Pas celui qui maintenait les autres à distance. Le sincère. Celui pour Hakuryu et Goku, et parfois même Sanzo et lui. Confiant et ouvert.

« Non, parce qu'il est tellement meilleur que moi. J'ai confiance en lui. Il a promis. Il a dit qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Il n'abandonne jamais. »

Le ton de Vert semblait léger, mais était lourd du poids de la certitude qu'il plaçait en chacun de ses mots.

_Je ne peux rien faire s'il ne le veut pas_. Et cette phrase, Gojyo savait qu'il était le seul qui pouvait l'entendre. Il se sentit atrocement indigne d'avoir eu cet aperçu de l'âme d'Hakkai sans que celui-ci le sache. Ç'en était assez. Même mieux : il n'avait plus besoin d'écouter La Voix. Cela lui était indifférent, maintenant. Il allait reprendre possession de son corps, peu en importe le prix. En fin de compte, ce fut presque lui qui ramena Vert au monde réel.

**« Hé ! Ne me quittez pas comme ça ! »** La Voix semblait presque scandalisée. Mais Rouge était déjà parti depuis longtemps avec son compagnon.

Quand Gojyo ouvrit les deux grenats qu'étaient ses yeux, ils rencontrèrent la voûte de pierre d'une caverne. La douleur vibrante dans sa poitrine était toujours présente, mais supportable. Sanzo était tranquillement en train de lire. Hakkai semblait dormir… Seulement ça, en tout cas, il espérait. Et aucune trace d'Hakuryu et Goku.

« T'as pris ton temps pour émerger, la Belle au Bois ! », avait maugréé le bonze sans quitter son journal des yeux, sa voix dégoulinante d'une lourde ironie.

On pouvait dire ça comme ça, bien sûr.

**« Konzen… Tu ne changeras jamais… »**, avait dit pour elle même la Présence laissée seule dans l'obscurité, dans un éclat de rire, et continuant de les observer de très loin…

*******

« J'ai douté de toi deux fois, aujourd'hui… », j'avoue à l'ombre d'une chambre d'hôtel.

« Gojyo ? » 

Oh, Dieux ! Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça ! Juste à la façon dont tu dis mon nom je sais déjà que tu es inquiet ! Et bien réveillé en plus. Mes mâchoires se crispent : je peux presque entendre la voix de Goku crier un retentissant « _Baka kappa _!» dans mes oreilles…

Et tu continues : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?» 

Et je me sens commencer à rire d'une manière presque hystérique sur mon lit. _Si je vais bien ?_ Quelle question idiote ! Mes mains quittent les draps pour couvrir convulsivement mon visage. Et je ne peux toujours pas m'arrêter de rire. Le son se répercute dans toute la pièce, s'amplifiant comme une large vague prenant sa source dans mon corps. Quiconque écoutant penserait que je suis légèrement en train de perdre les pédales. En fait, Hakkai, _tu_ dois penser que je perds les pédales…

« Gojyo… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? C'est à moi que tu parlais ?», tu me demandes aimablement de l'autre bout de la chambre.

Le rire s'éteignit. « Réveillé, hein… », je te lance dans la pénombre. Bruissement des draps. Tu t'es redressé, assis sur ton lit. Je peux voir ton ombre souple à cause du clair de lune bleuté qui se déverse au travers des fenêtres sans rideau, maintenant. Le soupir m'échappe malgré moi. Les mots s'écoulent sans mon aval. Hakkai parle, tu réponds. Ça a été la règle depuis plus de trois ans maintenant. Ça s'appelle ne plus être seul.

« J'ai douté de toi.», je confesse. « Quand Chin-Yiso pensait qu'il tirait les ficelles, j'ai douté de toi. » Je me lève, délaissant mon lit pour rejoindre le tien. « Même avant qu'on voit Sanzo au sol, j'avais déjà peur que tu… craques, c'est tout. »

Tu te pousses simplement un peu sur le côté du matelas pour me laisser assez de place pour m'installer. L'attentionné Hakkai. « Comment aurais-tu pu ne pas douter ? Je n'étais même pas sûr de moi-même ! » Le compréhensif Hakkai.

Oui, mais même le moine et le _saru_ avaient plus de foi en toi que moi. Et ça, c'est ce qui me dérange… Même Là-Bas, je n'ai pas cru que tu étais là pour _moi_… 

« J'ai cru qu'on t'avait presque perdu, là, Hakkai ! » C'est de l'angoisse que j'entends dans ma voix ? Je voudrais que tu puisses comprendre, juste comprendre…

« Arrête de t'inquiéter autant. Je vais bien, maintenant. » Tu me dis encore ça. Je sais que tu vas mieux qu'avant. Tu dis que tu en as fini avec ton passé, mais… C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois. Arrêter de m'inquiéter ? Regardez qui me dit ça ! Depuis quand est-ce que le monde est sans dessus-dessous ! Et arrête d'être aussi « gentil » ! C'est ce que j'aimerais vraiment te crier en pleine face… Trop tard, tu es déjà en train de parler.

« Et nous t'avons presque perdu, toi aussi. Et c'était ma faute ! » 

« Ouais, ouais… Et c'est aussi totalement ta faute, si je suis toujours vivant… » Je réponds d'un ton dont j'espère qu'il semble insouciant. Tandis que _plus que tu ne le croiras jamais_, résonne en même temps dans ma tête _…_

« Et je suis même pas sûr que le bonze en soit si heureux que ça… Alors on est à égalité, OK ? », je continue.

Tu fronces les sourcils. Hakkai en mode professoral parle : « Ne dis pas de sottises Gojyo, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai pour Sanzo ! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas le changer : il ne laisse jamais rien paraître.» Comme toi ? « C'est une cause perdue, pour nous deux, du moins.» Ok. Je ne suis pas en train de penser à ce que tu viens de dire. Je suis sûr que c'est très intéressant, je suis sûr que tu as raison, mais je me _fiche_ du _namagusa bouzu_ pour l'instant. J'abandonne. C'est sans espoir. On peut aussi bien arrêter de parler.

« Merci de m'avoir guéri, en tout cas… » 

Mais j'aurais jamais du dire ça. Tu es déjà en train de te souvenir, je peux le lire sur ton visage. Tu es si loin de moi, soudain...

« Il fallait que je fasse vite… Je n'avais que quelques secondes pour stopper l'hémorragie.»

« Ça a duré seulement quelques secondes ?», je demande. 

Vraiment ?

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps tu es resté inconscient…» Tu hoches encore la tête, t'excusant presque en me regardant, manifestement n'ayant pas la moindre idée de… 

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'air surpris, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé ? Aucune idée de combien tu étais vulnérable, combien tes défenses étaient battues en brèches… Combien j'ai vu en toi. 

C'est l'heure de changer de sujet. Voyons voir, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? 

« J'aurais voulu tuer ce bâtard moi-même.» Et c'est vrai, crois-moi.

« Ma, ma…» 

C'est tout toi, ça… 

« Dommage. Je l'ai eu le premier. Et puis… Techniquement, il était déjà mort.» 

Mais je n'écoute plus vraiment.

« Que se passera-t-il si un jour tu ne te souviens plus qui est Hakkai ?», je demande encore.

_Kami-sama _! C'est quoi cette question ? Oh, Seigneur ! J'ai vraiment dit ça ? J'ai du penser tout haut, je crois. Et toi, salaud, tu as juste un éclat de rire alors que je te parle de ce qui m'a le plus terrorisé aujourd'hui !

« Je ne peux pas ! Tu me secouerais jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne !» 

Je suis toujours assis près de toi. Tu saisis familièrement une mèche écarlate entre deux longs doigts pâles. Et tu la laisses glisser, comme à regret. Toujours souriant d'un air un peu rêveur.

C'est tout ce que je suis ? Un mémento ? Est-ce que je suis la seule raison de l'existence d' Hakkai au lieu d'une renaissance de Gonou(Si on admet que vous n'êtes plus la même personne…) ? Je sens un frisson courir sur mon corps. _Ça_ c'est une pensée terrifiante. Waou. Et c'est le moment où je réalise que peut-être je ne vis plus seulement pour moi (ce qui certains jours ne représentait même plus assez pour justifier ma présence ici-bas, avant Toi) mais aussi pour la sauvegarde de quelqu'un d'autre, à partir de maintenant… Comment tu appellerais ça, _sensei _? Hooooo… On dirait que c'est ton tour Hakkai, de changer de sujet. En te cachant derrière l'humour, comme d'habitude. Ce soir, ça ne me dérange pas. Ça me rassure presque. Ça m'empêche de trop penser. A nous.

« C'est trop bête que cette déesse ne soit pas encore tombée du Ciel pour t'embrasser et accélérer ta convalescence, _nee _?» J'entends le sourire dans ta voix. Hakkai d'humeur plus badine que moi ? Quand les choses ont-elles changé ? Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre à la moquerie… De ma voix la plus charmeuse, légèrement rauque, je murmure en me penchant vers toi :

« _Demo_… Tu pourrais me réconforter toi-même, à la place !» 

L' _erogappa_ dans toute sa splendeur! Je suis doué pour ça, n'est-ce-pas? 

A la même seconde, je me sens embrasser… ton oreiller qui a brutalement atterri sur ma figure. J'attrape la chose en répondant d'un ton faussement menaçant :

« T'aurais pas dû… Je le garde maintenant !» 

Et je quitte ta couche avec mon prix où je peux encore sentir l'odeur de ta peau. Je suis même toujours capable de parler, même si (ou parce que) je ne te regarde plus dans les yeux :

« Promets-moi…», mais la phrase reste sans conclusion, le dernier mot flotte dans l'air, nous laissant dans un silence gêné. Promets-moi quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Ne meurs pas ? Me quitte pas ? Ne me laisse pas à l'écart de ta vie ? Jamais ???

« Je promets.» 

Hakkai ?

« Tu m'as pas laissé finir…», je te rappelle.

« Tu allais ajouter quelque chose ?» 

Ça ressemblait à du sarcasme, Hakkai. Doux, aimable, et même patient, comme lorsque tu parles d'habitude, mais du sarcasme définitivement…

Est-ce que tu te moques de moi?

« _Ano_…» 

Mais une fois encore, tu interromps mon embarassante tentative d'arriver à quelque chose qui ait du sens, Dieu te bénisse ! 

« _Oyasumi nasai_, Gojyo.» 

Et tu me tournes le dos, en te glissant sous les draps. Le temps pour la discussion est fini.

« Kyuuuuu.» acquiesce tranquillement notre petit dragon blanc.

**Au Paradis, quelque part, une déesse eut l'ébauche d'un sourire.**

**Certaines choses ne changent jamais…**

« Hakkai, t'aurais pu enlever tes vêtements cette fois, avant de te rendormir…», je ressens le besoin de pointer...

« Trop fatigué.», répond ta voix étouffée provenant de l'autre lit.

Y me faut une cigarette. Encore.

***

**« _Oyasumi nasai…_****», **souffla après un moment une troisième voix désincarnée et un peu trop familière dans le silence de la chambre.

Les yeux écarlates du petit dragon blanc cillèrent. Il s'étira sur la couverture et arqua son long cou comme pour tenter de mieux entendre. Il avait le sentiment étrange que cette voix lui était connue, mais le souvenir d'un temps si lointain ! Mais après tout, ce n'est pas si important au milieu de la nuit. Pelotonné contre le _youkai_ aux yeux verts, il opta pour nicher à nouveau sa tête sous l'une de ses ailes et replonger au pays des rêves de dragon…

Gojyo préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Hakkai dormait déjà.

**Fin.**


End file.
